Como Un Chico Mas
by Bibi Was Here
Summary: Nada bueno puede pasar cuando te conviertes en Bella "Un chico mas" del grupo, y no te queda de otra que confiar en las chicas y, de paso, conseguir algo mas que levantar tu aplastada autoestima. AU. Mini-long-Fic en trabajo...
1. Como Un Chico Mas

_Bueno, este es un proyecto olvidado que he decido retomar, pero antes debo renovarlo. Es hora de comenzar de cero..._

**Disclaimer:** La saga de Twilight, sus personajes y escenarios pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo juego a las marionetas en un intento por entretenerlos.

**Como Un Chico Más - Editado**

Era viernes en el frío y verdoso Forks. Hace un par de horas que no llovía y, aún así, las nubes se empeñaban en ocultar al -ya un ser místico en el pueblo- señor sol.

Aprovechando la falta de lluvia habíamos decidido jugar para calentar los motores. Emmett, Jasper, Edward y yo jugábamos con un viejo boomerang que habíamos encontrado en nuestra bodega personal, justo en el borde de la cancha de aquel parque que durante el último año había sido nuestro punto de encuentro.

—Piensa rápido Bellita — Me gritó Emmett, mi hermano mayor, antes de lanzar bruscamente aquel boomerang naranja que aterrizó a unos 10 metros de mi —.

Que lanzara tan mal el boomerang no era suficiente distracción como para dejar que el Oso me molestara. Molestarme, esa parecía ser una de sus actividades favoritas últimamente; me corrijo, su actividad favorita de toda la vida.

—No me llames Bellita idiota, o te las verás conmigo— Le grité de vuelta. Detuve mi amenaza al ver a Jasper corriendo hacia el boomerang. Oh no, no permitiría que tomara mi turno. Corrí con todas mis fuerzas hacia el juguete de madera mientras le gritaba a ese rubio aprovechado—... Ese es mío ¡Ni se te ocurra!

Quizá les parezca extraño que yo, Isabella -Pero no se atrevan a llamarme así, mejor díganme Bella- Swan, - este en compañía de tantos chicos ejercitándome y jugando con ellos al boomerang -mientras los otros se lanzaban un frisbee o jugaban basketball -o lo que sea que decidiéramos; pero no es tan extraño como parece.

Hace más de 2 años que los conocía a todos y ya era considerada por ellos, "como un chico más". Por lo tanto no tenía mucha importancia que siempre estuviera rodeada de los chicos más atractivos de todo el pueblo, tampoco importaba que todos tuvieran un cuerpo perfecto, no, para mi no era absolutamente nada. _Noten la ironía por favor_.

Al principio solo eramos Emmett, Jasper, Edward y yo, pero tiempo después se nos unieron Félix y Demetri -Unos rudos y sexys gemelos que habían venido de Italia - y, en ocasiones como hoy, se presentaban Jacob y Alec en nuestra especie de "club". Casi todos tenían novias, la mitad de ellas huecas y chismosas con las cuales intentaba convivir lo menos posible. Nunca fui buena en eso de hacer amigas, o tener "charlas de chicas" ni "reuniones de chismes" o como sea; pero CASI siempre las novias eran muy agradables y valía la pena la hablar con un par ellas, como mi cuñada Rosalie y su amiga Alice.

Bien, como les iba narrando, corrí hasta el juguete ese que tan mal había lanzado el bruto de mi hermano y para mi sorpresa lo alcancé antes que Jasper, pero ¿Por qué no? con lo torpe que era al llegar a él lo pise, y por la humedad del asfalto resbaló y caí de bruces al piso apoyando mi cabeza en el suelo con la espalda dolorida.

Escuché como los chicos corrían hacia mi, y en unos segundo estuve rodeada de todo ellos que me miraban entre preocupados y burlones. Estaba algo mareada por lo que no veía bien el rostro de ninguno.

—Iso, ¿Estás bien?—Esa era la voz de Edward, atento como siempre. Era mi mejor amigo y, para mi, el mas guapo de todo el grupo; sin embargo me tomaba, tal como los demás, como un chico más.

No lograba entender cómo había terminado así, en un punto en el que nadie me consideraba una chica ya. Y realmente dolía, dolía mucho, porque ¿Acaso olvidé mencionarlo? _estoy enamorada de mi mejor amigo_. Edward se había convertido en mi amor platónico desde el primer día que lo ví. Tan perfecto con esa piel pálida y suave, esos bellos ojos de color esmeralda en los que me sentía perder todo el tiempo; Y su cabello ¡Oh, que cabello! Cobrizo y de apariencia sedosa, siempre había querido tocarlo y comprobar si así era.

Pero nunca le diría esto, no. Y no solo por no arruinar una amistad como la nuestra, sino también porque sentía que no era suficiente para él y nunca lo seria, estaba segura de ello. Le tenía terror a su rechazo.

—Iso…Iso… ¿Estás allí?—Escuche que me llamaban y tronaban los dedos en mi cara. Cuando pude enfocar la vista me di cuenta de que era Jacob, burlándose obviamente.

—Creo que ya volvió a este planeta… ¿Verdad Bellita?— ¿Y como no? Emmett y su enorme sonrisa provocando risitas en todo el grupo. Pero ya no me encontraba de humor.

Me puse de pies ignorando las 7 manos que me ofrecían los chicos y eliminando la preocupación de sus caras. Le grité al grandulón:

—Te dije que no me llamaras así…—No estaba molesta, pero el enojo era un sentimiento que escondería perfectamente la miseria que sentía antes los pensamientos autocríticos que no dejaron de rondar mi mente—…Y no quiero que me llamen Iso tampoco…

—¿Entonces como quieres que te llamen…?- Respondió Félix con un deje de burla en la voz, tomando -como siempre- todo a juego.

Me detuve durante un par de segundos, dije en tono seco y sin pensar demasiado:

—¿Saben qué?... Simplemente no me llamen y problema resuelto —Solo quería irme de allí y alejarme de todos ellos para pensar.

Dí media vuelta y caminé hacía la calle apartándolos "bruscamente", era un problema que fueran enormes. Sería una caminata de 3 kilómetros bajo la llovizna -que volvía a caer- tan característica de Forks. Seca y caliente debajo de unas mantas lograría pensar mejor.

—¿Bella? —Era la aterciopelada voz de Edward sin más que preocupación en ella. Me detuve en seco al escucharlo. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? ¿Correr? ¿Disculparme? ¿Nada? Edward rompió el silencio —¿Nos veremos aquí mañana?— ¿Qué debía responder? En ese momento solo quería salir de ese parque lo más rápido posible.Y no ayudaba el haber escuchado un "Será que está en sus días" a lo lejos. Asentí con la cabeza y seguí caminando,aún más rápido esta vez—. Bien…pues adiós…

Sus palabras fueron ahogadas por la distancia ya que yo casi estaba corriendo. Levanté un brazo para dar a entender que había escuchado su despedida. Una única idea llenaba mi mente: Encerrarme y no volver a ver la luz hasta que tuviera la mente clara.

No me había dado cuenta de cuando había empezado a correr, pero me hizo más corto el trayecto.

Sentí un enorme alivio al encontrarme protegida por las cuatro paredes de mi habitación en el segundo piso de la casa. Agradecí que ni Charlie ni Renee se encontraran en casa, eran preguntas innecesarias que me evitaba responder.

Me detuve a respirar un momento y luego me encaminé hacia el espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía allí. Quité la ropa sucia que por algún descuido mío lo tapaba y me observé en él; los chicos tenían razón, eso del espejo no era una chica: Llevaba un polo gris manga larga tan grande que cubría cualquier curva o rasgo femenino que pudiera tener-si es que estaban ahí-; el largo pelo castaño rojizo estaba envuelto en un moño totalmente desarreglado, y para finalizar unos anchos vaqueros y unas botas para lluvia no ayudaban mucho que digamos.

Me arrojé a mi cama y comencé a sollozar sobre mis almohadas, ¡Cómo es que ya ni siquiera yo misma me consideraba una fémina! ¡Cuando me había vuelto un chico más!…

Tuve que interrumpir mi tortura mental al escuchar que tocaban la puerta, los toques eran tan firmes que resaltaban del ruido de la lluvia y el de mi lloriqueo. Quien sea que estuviera en la puerta simplemente no se iría y me dejaría en paz, y no era muy probable que fueran mis padres tras olvidar sus llaves. Sequé mis lágrimas lo mejor que pude con las mangas de mi, ya de por sí, húmedo polo y me puse de pie. Un rápido vistazo al espejo me mostró unos ojos rojos e hinchados y unas pestañas mojadas, igual si fuera alguno de los chicos no daría mucha cuenta de ello. No me malentiendan, ellos me trataban como a un hermanito menor al que había que cuidar, pero igual eran chicos.

Salí de mi cuarto y baje despacio las escaleras, con la esperanza de que el visitante se rindiera y se fuera y no estar obligada a hablar con alguien. Pero no. Ya frente a la puerta giré el pomo de la misma y la abrí con desgana... ¿Que si estaba sorprendida? Pues sí, ante mi se encontraban dos personas que nunca esperaría en mi casa, delante de mí se encontraban…

Simplemente Alice Cullen, la menuda novia de Jasper Hale y hermana de Edward Cullen, y Rosalie Hale, la despampanante novia de Emmett Swan -mi cuñada- y hermana de Jasper Hale. Si, era un poco complicado, pero eso no explicaba que hacían aquí, apenas y hablábamos en el instituto y nunca había estado a solas con ellas.

—¡OH Bella!, que bien que est… ¡Estuviste llorando!— Rosalie se había interrumpido a si misma para afirmarlo, no preguntarlo.

Esta es de esas cosas que no se le pasaban por alto a una chica. El chillido de la rubia había alertado a Alice quien, tan impulsiva como decían los rumores que era -ejem ejem Jasper el chismoso ejem ejem- saltó hacia donde estaba yo y llevó sus manos a mis mejillas girando mi rostro en todos los ángulos.

—Si, llevas aproximadamente unos 10 minutos llorando. Te hinchas mucho ¿Lo sabías? pero eso no importa, ¿Qué te ha hecho llorar Bella? ¿O mas bien eres de las que lloran de rabia? Y si es así, ¿Qué te hizo enojar? –Hablaba tan deprisa y atropelladamente que me era difícil concentrarme en lo que decía, pero igual entendía lo que decía o más bien chillaba. Y sin embargo no sabía que decir o como sentirme, ¿Había dicho ya que no era buena para estas cosas?, bueno, no lo era—…

—¡Alice! cálmate ya, que no ayudas poniéndote hiperactiva. Vamos haz tus ejercicios de respiración—Y mientras Alice inhalaba y exhalaba, Rosalie fijó su mirada en mi y dijo en un tono de psicóloga —…Entonces, ¿Qué ocurre Isabella?

Odiaba que me llamaran así, pero tenía la necesidad de desahogarme y eran ellas, o comenzar un diario... y eso ni siquiera entraba en consideración así que…

—Bueno, yo…— Si me preguntaran el por qué no sabría responderles, pero luego de invitarlas a pasar termine contando todo, realmente todo, lo que pensaba de mi misma. Hice hincapié en cómo creía que me veían los demás y en lo deforme que me sentía. Lo único que decidí callar fue lo referente a mi amor platónico, ese sería mi pequeño secreto.

Luego de haber dicho tanto, lloraba nuevamente y me secaba con el dorso de mi mano. El silencio que se había instaurado entre nosotras me puso algo nerviosa. Levante la mirada hacia ellas- quienes estaban sentadas en el sofá de la sala, frente al individual en el que me encontraba yo-, al momento exacto para ver como se miraban por varios segundos para luego pasar a observarme a mí, con unas sonrisas maliciosas en los labios. Estaban comenzando a asustarme.

—¿Quieres hacer algo al respecto?— Miré confundida a Alice ¿Qué quería decir con aquello? la confusión era tanta en mi rostro que, sin perder la sonrisa agregó—. ¡Vamos de compras!

Ahora si que no entendía nada, Jasper tenía toda la razón al decir que esa era la forma que tenía Alice de solucionar todos los problemas, compras. Yo no comprendía cómo me ayudaría eso a mi.

—Bella, le demostraremos a esos chicos lo hermosa que eres y lo femenina que puedes llegar a ser—Dijo Rosalie con los ojos brillantes de una emoción que yo no quería descubrir.

— CAMBIO DE LOOK— Lo último lo habían gritado ambas al mismo tiempo. Ahora si que estaba preocupada…

***Basado en hechos reales* Okno solo la parte de la caída por el boomerang u.u Fue un lindo cumpleaños ese.**

**Me encantaría decir que esta edición fue solo para cambiar un par de guiones y puntos, pero no, prácticamente estoy re-escribiendo este fic y haciendo lo posible para que tenga la calidad que se merecen.**

**No prometeré nada, justo ahora mi vida es como un tornado, pero definitivamente no abandonaré esto…**

**Dejar un review es gratis ;)**

**Los quiere**

**Bibi**


	2. Saliendo Del Cascarón

_Sabemos que Twilight Saga es de Meyer, ¿Cierto? Perfecto._

**¿Qué tal si los compenso con un capítulo largo?...**

* * *

><p><strong>La Salida Del Cascarón – Editado<strong>

* * *

><p>Me observaba de cualquier ángulo imaginable, no importaba, igual no dejaba de sorprenderme la chica que estaba siendo reflejada por el reluciente cristal de aquel espejo. Espejo que antes de hoy solo había logrado decepcionarme; me encantaba en lo que me estaba convirtiendo, era el inicio de la nueva Bella.<p>

Una pequeña sonrisa se apoderó de mis labios, estaba encantada con el trabajo que habían hecho las chicas, ¿A quien le hacía mal un respiro de la vida deportiva para comenzar con algo más estético y lindo? Sí, me veía linda. Aquella sonrisita se volvió enorme, no podía creer que yo estuviera pensando aquello, Rose estaría orgullosa si escuchara mis pensamientos y Alice agitaría ese largo cabello negro suyo en forma de burla.

—¿Admirando nuestra creación señorita Swan?... Eres más vanidosa que Rosie— Di un respingo del susto al escuchar la voz de Alice, quien entraba repentinamente. Esas chicas eran mi salvación y ahora las causantes de mi futuro ataque cardíaco. Escuché el "¡_Oye!_" que lanzó Rosalie al entrar a la habitación y en contestación a la última frase de la pixie. Segundos después las tres nos reíamos por lo tonta de la situación misma.

Aún no podía creer lo sencillo que era convivir con aquellas dos chicas. No existían los momentos incómodos ni las conversaciones sin sentido que esperaba, al menos claro, que se pusieran a hablar de ropa, ahí me perdían completamente. Aunque ya había recibido una pequeña instrucción y se podía decir que sabía lo necesario -modestia a parte o ella incluida-.

Estábamos en mi habitación, no, me retracto: en mi nueva y remodelada recamara. Y para aclarar debo decir que, gracias a Dios, no hay nada absolutamente que sea rosa en ella. Era hermosa con sus tonos alternados en beige y violeta. ¡Lo que un poco de pintura y sabanas nuevas pueden hacer! ¡Eh!

Ambas dejaron de reír en el momento en que vieron mi cama, y sobre ella un bolso de viaje totalmente vacío. Tragué grueso, había subido hace rato solo a empacar ropa necesaria para el fin de semana que se me venía encima: un fin de semana de chicas. Tragué grueso nuevamente, la idea aun me sonaba un tanto aterradora -pero confiaba en Alice cuando decía que me acostumbraría-.

¡Oh! Y olvidé mencionar la buena predisposición de mis padres ante los planes de Alice y Rosalie. Ellas los tenían en el bolsillo, y ellos, como buenos progenitores preocupados por las amistades masculinas de su "niña" no es que se quejaran demasiado. No tuve que preguntarles dos veces para que me alentaran a ir.

Bueno, volviendo a la historia les cuento que además de empacar debía probarme un conjunto, que no eran más que unos unos jeans oscuros entallados y una simple blusa rojo vino, todo ajustado a cada curva de mi cuerpo- Sí, ese momento agradecí los años de actividad física junto a los chicos… El caso es que al terminar de vestirme y acercarme al espejo de la ex-desilusiones no pude dejar de observarme, me sentía tan femenina. Como una chica.

Un chica distraída que olvidó que tenía que hacer...

—¡Bella! pero si no has empacado nada ¿Qué demonios has estado haciendo los últimos veinte minutos?— La pequeña Alice me chillaba mientras tomaba el bolso celeste en las manos y me dedicaba su ceño fruncido marca registrada Cullen-Brandon.

—Yo…Bueno…—¿Y ahora que le decía? ¿Qué llevaba todo el rato viéndome al espejo? Dios ¿En que me he convertido?

—Alice ¡Hemos creado un monstruo!— Ahora era Rosalie quien se burlaba — No importa nena será mejor que nosotras hagamos las maletas, y tu, Bella, llama a tus padres y diles que volverás luego del instituto el lunes — Ahora utilizaba su voz de mando para asustarme, es que ¿Elegir ellas todo? ¿Volver el lunes? ¿Pensaban secuestrarme o algo así?

Bajé al primer piso, ellas no eran justamente el tipo de chicas a las que llevar la contraria si se podía evitar. Ya tenía la autorización de mis padres, no era necesario molestarlos de su noche a solas.

Sin nada más que hacer me senté en un individual -luego de apagar el televisor de plasma que "alguien" había sintonizados en un desfile de Victoria's Secret- y me concentré en recapitular los hechos ocurrido en las últimas horas de mi alocado viernes.

Bueno, recordaran que hace poco les hablé de mi vida como un "chico más", sobre mi amor platónico, mi falta de autoestima y mis recientes lloriqueos, pues bien partamos desde allí.

Ocurre que, luego de confesar todo y abrirme a esas dos chifladas que estaban arriba eligiendo ropa, y de lo emocionadas que estuvieron ante la idea de un inminente "makeover"; ocurrieron unos cuantos sucesos importantes. Antes que nada escarbaron en todo mi guardarropa hasta encontrar algo "mínimamente usable" (término que utilizaron), se conformaron con unos viejos y desgastados blue jeans claros y una camiseta lisa blanca -la más pequeña que encontraron, e igual me quedaba algo grande-, y luego me pasaron de mala gana unos tenis del mismo color.

Me dí una larga y caliente ducha y le lavé el pelo con especial cuidado, un rato después ya estaba vestida. No resultó ninguna sorpresa que Rosalie fuera una maestra del peinado -aunque nunca sabré de dónde sacó el fijador de pelo-, ni que Alice hiciera magia con un poco del maquillaje que llevaba en el bolso. "_Mujer preparada vale por dos querida_" habían dicho cuando terminaron conmigo.

Más tarde, a eso de las 4:30, ya estábamos en Seattle. Alice conducía con una demente, por lo que a las 5 ya habíamos visitado más de dos tiendas. Entramos en cada negocio dedicado al vestir que encontraramos en nuestro camino, ellas parecían conocerlos de memoria y era obvio que disfrutaban obligarme a probarme todo lo que les gustara. Agradecía llevar encima dinero suficiente, aunque nunca fui de las chicas derrochadoras. También agradecía tener una buena economía.

En algún punto de esas horas yendo y viniendo de tienda en tienda probándome ropa y una extensa lista de accesorios y zapatos , perdí de vista a Rose. Alice intentaba distraerme de esto hablando solo de comida y zapatos, me harte rápidamente de escuchar las palabras plataformas, pizza, tacón alto y hamburguesas antes de las 8, sin embargo me olvidé totalmente de Rosalie. Al fin y al cabo, ni comimos ni probamos mas zapatos.

Ya era bastante oscuro cuando Alice y yo, repletas hasta el cuello de bolsas, llegamos a su auto -Ya saben un llamativo porsche amarillo -. Nos dirigimos a mi casa, conversando de cualquier tontería hasta que puso música que estuvimos escuchando el resto del camino. Al llegar a casa Alice, de manera automática y con excesiva gracia, acomodo la mayoría -por no decir todas- de las bolsas en sus cortos y delgados brazos. Impresionante. Respondió rodando los ojos y soltando un "_Experiencia, solo eso_" ante mi impresión.

Me dirigí hacía el porche de la casa y abrí la puerta. Alice me adelantó y comenzó a subir las escaleras mientras yo cerraba la puerta. La seguí arriba hasta mi habitación, ni idea de cómo se las arregló para abrir la puerta con tanta bolsa encima. Era extraño que las luces estuvieran apagadas, pero se encendieron antes de que Alice o yo pudiéramos movernos… Lo que vi me dejó boquiabierta.

Rosalie con un delantal y la mejilla manchada de pintura lila me gritó:

—¡Surprise Bella! bienvenida a tu nueva habitación— La emoción en su voz me dejó clavada al suelo. Agregó medio riéndose—, este es un pequeño regalo por haberte pasado al lado oscuro. Para ti de parte de tus queridas Alice y Rosalie ¿Qué te parece?

Todo lo había dicho con una enorme sonrisa y haciendo gestos a Alice –Quien había soltado todas las bolsas en el piso para mirarme expectante- y a la habitación. La habitación. Era... era simplemente perfecta.

Las paredes estaban alternadas en tonos violeta y beige, las sábanas, almohadas y almohadones estampados eran de los mismo colores; mientras que las cortinas de los ventanales eran blancas como el marco de las mismas, un coqueto sillón individual estaba frente a ellas. Tenía un nuevo escritorio perfectamente blanco justo frente a la cama, y mesas de noche color violeta. Un armario a puertas cerradas de un tono cremoso ocupaba casi toda la pared lateral a la puerta, dejando solo espacio a mi espejo de cuerpo completo. Me encantaba, pero era demasiado. Comencé a temblar y cayeron al piso las pocas bolsas que cargaba.

—N-no d-debieron — Tartamudeaba, no podía creer que estas dos chicas que apenas conocía hicieran tanto por mi y, de todas formas nunca fui propensa a aceptar regalos—, es d-demasiado, y ¿Cómo entras…?

—Tus padres me advirtieron que no te tomarías muy bien un regalo así, por lo que ellos pagaron lo muebles, nosotras solo te damos la decoración y la pintura. ¡Ah! también me dijeron donde encontrar la llave de emergencia — Al no escuchar mas respuesta su expresión decayó un poco.—. Pero si no te gusta, podemos…

—¡Por supuesto que gusta! No, realmente me encanta, pero… Es un gran detalle chicas— Tenía lágrimas en los ojos pero ninguna excusa. No sé que me impulsó a hacerlo, pero corrí hacia ellas y las abracé, casi terminamos en el piso. Yo no era de las personas que solían mostrar lo que sentían, pero estas chicas se lo merecían Se me escapó una pequeña lágrima traviesa—. Gracias, en verdad me encanta Son las mejores.

—Por supuesto que lo somos, no aceptamos segundos lugares— Exactamente eso gritó la pixie fingiendo indignación, haciéndonos reír a Rose y a mi. Dejamos de reír ante su imitación de diva al escuchar la puerta del baño abriéndose, puerta por la que salió un chico. Ey, ¿Un chico?

El chico en cuestión aparentaba unos veinte y pocos, tenía la piel pálida, un brillante pelaje negro y rizado hasta los hombros y un cuerpo de ensueño. Y ¡Oh por Dios! que encantadores hoyuelos acompañaban su sonrisa de comercial de dentífrico. Alice y yo miramos acusadoramente a Rosalie, rubia que estaba furiosamente sonrosada y evitaba nuestras miradas.

—Bien, fue un gusto ayudarle señorita. Gracias por preferirnos— Y el chico hablaba, pero ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?

—Bella, ¿Podrías acompañarlo a la puerta?, por favor —Rose me hablo sin atreverse aún a mirarme. Asentí y salí del cuarto acompañada del chico-sexy-sonrisa-perfecta, a lo lejos escuché como en susurros se decían "¿_Esto es algo que Emmett deba saber?_" y como respuesta "_Esto es algo que nadie fuera de esta habitación debe saber ¿Bien?_" y luego unas cuantas risas.

Acompañé al chico a la salida y sin saber cómo, intercambié número con Lian y recibí un guiño de unos ojos azules. Inmediatamente de su salida corrí escaleras arriba, sin caerme para variar –amaba el lado oscuro-, y entre en mi habitación donde aquellas dos organizaban mi nueva ropa. Esto era genial, tu compras y otras arreglan, me gusta. Sin embargo aún había algo que aclarar…

—Rose, cuñadita querida ¿Se puede saber qué ocurrió?— Solo lo decía para molestar, es que era divertido verla ronrojar—.

—¿Qué no es obvio? _cuñadita querida _—lo último lo dijo apretando los dientes. Ahora que lo pensaba las tres éramos cuñadas de las tres. Me estremecí ante el pensamiento — ¿Cómo creías que iba a subir los muebles yo sola? él trabaja en la tienda de decoración, solo eso. Es más, hice que se quedara para que lo conocieras— Genial, ahora era mi turno de sonrojarme ¡Que linda era Rose! (Nótese el sarcasmo por favor)—.

—¿Les ayudo con la ropa? —Cambiar de tema, la mejor ruta de escape. Claro, únicamente cuando te sale bien y no se ríen al notar tu intenciones. Como me pasó a mi.

—OH, Bella casi lo olvido — Saltó Alice cuando habíamos guardado casi todo —, elige ropa para tres días, tendremos fin de semana de chicas. Ya hablé con tus padres y no tienen ningún problema con ello ¡Será tan divertido!—Había comenzado a aplaudir y dar brinquitos al mismo tiempo que adopte mi más horrorizada expresión.

Y bien, todo lo demás es historia, ¿No creen?, porque supongo que recuerdan la parte en la que eligieron un conjunto y me dieron privacidad para que me lo probara. Pues si lo recuerdan volvamos al presente. Agreguemos el hecho de que ambas chicas bajaban ya con mi bolso las escaleras y me invitaban a ponerme de pie para marcharnos ya.

Mi auto, un Chevrolet Cruze plateado, estaba aún en el taller-por un pequeño fallo eléctrico-, por lo que tuve que confiar mi vida nuevamente a la conducción de la pixie. Sí, me sentía temeraria. Primero acercamos a Rose a su casa, ella igual debía arreglar su bolso. En plena calle se veían aparcados el Scition tC negro de Jasper, el Jeep Emmett y el Volvo plata de Edward; al parecer la idea de la pijamada no era solo nuestra.

Dejamos a Rose, quien llegaría a Cullen's House en su propio BMW rojo y seguimos. A mitad de camino entre el oscuro y complicado sendero que llevaba a casa de Alice sonó mi teléfono. Era tan extraño que sonara que hasta solía olvidar que lo traían encima. Era Emmett, así que supuse que Rosalie había soltado la lengua. Mientras le aseguraba a mi grandote que me encontraba bien y volvería el lunes, aparcamos frente al garaje.

No dejaba nunca de sorprenderme lo bella que era la casa, 3 niveles de una maravilla arquitectónica decorada totalmente por su madre; la adorable Esme. Era hermosa y enorme, y eso que lo decía una chica cuya casa no era ni pequeña ni fea, más bien espaciosa y bella.

Bajamos del chillón auto amarillo y tomé mi bolso -era algo pesado- de la cajuela. De repente un pensamiento que paralizó mi corazón vino a mi: Alice era la hermana de Edward, y por consiguiente ¿No era esta también la casa de Edward?

Mierda.

* * *

><p><strong>Esta es, la salida del cascarón…<strong>

**Espero tener la oportunidad de seguir actualizando semanalmente, repito que este proyecto continuará. 5 o 6 capítulo a lo mucho.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y que dejen review xD**

**No leemos ^^ **

Bibi


	3. Pijamas y Otras Mañas

_La saga de Twilight no me pertenece, los créditos a Meyer._

* * *

><p><strong>Un Chico Mas – Capitulo Tres<strong>

* * *

><p>Me sentía desfallecer, estaba frente a la casa de Edward, ¡Edward Cullen! El chico del que estoy enamorada. ¿Y ahora qué? No estaba preparada ni para verlo ni para dejar que él me viera a mi. Ya temblaba por la ansiedad, y eso antes de siquiera pasar.<p>

Era un alivio que al menos tuviera la certeza de que Edward no estaba en casa, estaba en la casa de los Hale; solo me preocupaba que mi hermano fuera a soltar la boca anunciando que me encontraba allí. Pensar en ello sólo incrementó el temblor, definitivamente no sobreviviría al fin de semana.

Pero ya estaba aquí, y a menos que me decidiera por robar el auto de Alice, estaba sin medios para dar media vuelta y llegar a casa. Me sentía ausente desde que me inundara aquel ansioso miedo, tanto que al entrar no logró impactarme como normalmente lo hacía el ver al padre de Alice; que aunque ya fuera algo mayor era -como todos los Cullen- como un modelo de pasarela. Estaba en la puerta cuando el señor Cullen besó a su esposa, luego abrazó a su hija y me dio un apretón rápido en el brazo, todo antes de salir por la puerta en la que aún me encontraba yo. Quizá iba a atender alguna emergencia, cosas de médicos.

—Hola mamá— Alice se acercó a su madre y la abrazó. Al separarse la señora Cullen le devolvió el saludo mientras nos dedicaba una cálida sonrisa.

—Buenas noches Isabella.

—Buenas noches señora Cullen...llámame Bella por favor —Mientras me adelantaba cerrando la puerta sentí el rostro caliente. Estaba sonrojada, volvía a ser yo—.

—Por supuesto Bella, siempre y cuando tú me llames Esme ¿Bien? — Esa mujer era un ser adorable, en serio que si. Miró a su hija, y levantando una ceja sin perder la sonrisa le dijo—: Así que otra pijamada de improviso.

No lo podía creer, pero ante ella una Alice cubriendo su ruborizada cara con el largo cabello negro y con una sonrisa nerviosa se quedó sin palabras. Esme suspiró antes de continuar— Ya qué, suban. Les prepararé algunos bocadillos para más tarde.

Esa mujer realmente adoraba a sus hijos.

Alice dirigió la huida y pronto nos encontrábamos frente a la puerta de su habitación. Eran un gran espacio aquel, todo colores brillantes y muebles que aunque poco discretos lograban no desentonar. Muy Alice. Me senté en la cama de sábanas de diseños florales rojos y negros dejando mi bolso en el piso.

Por otro lado la pixie había comenzado a abrir cajones sacando de ellos planchas y tenazas para el cabello, peines y cepillos, gran cantidad de esmalte de uñas, cremas y demás instrumentos de tortura. Luego abrió la puerta de su closet -o más bien la habitación a parte donde ponía su ropa-, y de allí sacó una gruesa maleta de mano negra. Solo que no era una maleta, se trataba de un enorme estuche de maquillaje que al abrirse desplazaba hacia fuera dos niveles de sombras de ojos y un tercero con brochas y colorete. De un lado se desplazaban una colección de delineadores tanto en lápiz como líquido y en gel junto a unas pestañas postizas, mientras en el otro habían limas de uña. La tapa era un espejo con dos luces blancas empotradas arriba.

wow

Me quedaba corta, pero wow. Dejó el estuche sobre su coqueta y arrastró una silla justo al frente.

—Creo que estamos listas— Dijo satisfecha, ignorando mi estado de pasmo ante todo los que estaba a mi alrededor. Escuchamos ruido de autos acercándose y Alice se acercó a la pared de cristal que conducían a un pequeño balcón—… Que bien, Rose ya llegó... Y Edward también.

Mientras en su rostro aparecía un enorme sonrisa, yo quedaba helada justo donde estaba. Con un "_Ahora vuelvo_" Alice salió corriendo de la habitación. Cuando volvió con Rose al lado yo seguía justo ahí.

—¿Te ocurre algo Bella? —Fue Rosalie quien preguntó al ver que no me movía un milímetro. Alice me miró extrañada.

—Chicas, Edward está aquí —Ambas asintieron agitando sus largos cabellos sin comprender el punto—… Perso se supone que no debe verme.

Fue como si una bomba hubiera caído en la habitación. Ambas chicas abrieron los ojos como platos y se miraron entre si, no habían considerado ese pequeño detalle. Las tres estábamos horrorizadas, solo que por razones distintas. Ellas no querían que alguien viera su obra de cambio de look antes de tiempo y yo solo quería escapar del chico que amaba. Gracioso ¿No?

—¡Es cierto, Edward no puede verla! —Dijo una un poco, -exageradamente- alterada Rosalie. Torció el gesto en su bella cara y agregó chillando— ¡Alice, no podemos permitir que la vea!

—Cálmate mujer, por todos los diseñadores habidos y por haber que no hay ningún problema — La detuvo Alice tronando los dedos, la despreocupación viva en su cara—. No es nada que esté aquí, es viernes. Así que estará con su piano unas horas y luego no sabremos de él hasta mañana… Ahora que ese asunto está resuelto, ¿No ponemos los pijamas?

La última frase fue acompañada de toda una coreografía de chillido/saltitos/aplausos a lo Alice, mientras Rose y yo nos tranquilizamos. Mas calmada me dispuse a buscar un pijama del bolso… el bolso empacado por las chicas.

Me acerqué al bolso con el miedo en que lo hacen los que llegan a la guillotina. Al abrirlo me arrepentí del momento en que permití que lo empacaran ellas. Toda la parte visible del bolso era lencería ¡Lencería! Las más atrevida y sexy lencería francesa que había visto en mi vida, mucho encaje y minúsculas piezas de ropa. ¿Era eso una tanga? ¿Que iba a hacer yo con una tanga? Aterrada por lo que podía encontrar seguí hurgando en el bolso, había shorts, faldas quizá un poco demasiado cortas, dos pijamas minúsculos y un camisón. Fue un alivio encontrar al fondo un par de jean y unas camisetas sencillas, ningún abrigo. Santo cielo, estábamos en FORKS, ¿Acaso querían que sufriera una hipotermia?

—Alice Cullen, Rosalie Hale —Comencé calmadamente aún de espaldas, me levanté de donde estaba en cuclillas sobre el bolso y las encaré. Con el ceño fruncido no pude evitar gritar.—, ¿Para qué se supone que voy a necesitar todo esto? ¿Eh? Estamos en casa de tus padres, ¡DE TUS PADRES!

—Baja la voz tres octavas— Comenzó Alice—.

—Cálmate un poco — Continuo Rose—.

—O quizá un curioso Edward baje a investigar — Dijeron al unísono. Estas chicas me asustaban, realmente lo hacían.

* * *

><p>Una hora después, más o menos, yo estaba con un lindo - y minúsculo- pijama azul real con detalles y bordados plateados, pantuflas de conejito y el pelo húmedo por el segundo lavado de pelo del día; esta vez por un tratamiento que debía enjuagar a la mañana siguiente.<p>

Las otras dos también llevaban sus pijamas ya. El de Rose era rojo pasión y con un diseño parecido al mío: pantalón extremadamente corto y blusa de tiras ajustada. Quizá la única diferencia estaba en lo perfecta que se veía ella con el suyo, además de las pantuflas acolchadas del mismo rojo. Por otro lado Alice llevaba un tierno camisón durazno hasta medio muslo, combinado con unas pantuflas con motivo de cerditos pequeño diablillo se veía tan inocente que hasta daba gracia.

Yo estaba un poco más callada de lo usual, ya había sido torturada y esperaba que mi presencia se notara lo menos posible. ¿Que como me habían torturada? pues me habían depilado… con cera caliente. Los resultados valían la pena decían ellas, pero no estaría tan segura hasta que no recuperara el color pálido de mis piernas… Nunca volvería a usar cera caliente, nunca.

—Estamos orgullosas de ti Bella, aunque la primera duele un poco seguiste dócil—_ ¿Dócil? ni que fuera un perro_ pensé. Rose lo decía como obviando el hecho que: habían atado a la cama B. Uno de mis sostenes nuevo había ido a parar a mi boca como mordaza y C. Que ellas habían forcejeado más que otra cosa. Pero bueno, al menos no había quedado un vello en mis piernas y eso hacía que para ellas hubiera valido la pena..

—Bien, ¿Podrías bajar y decirle a mamá que pida las pizzas? Los bocadillos de hace rato ya no frenan mi hambre.

—¿Ehh? — Masculle sin realmente prestar atención, en mi cabeza solo una cosa "cera". Pero no les importó el trauma que me habían dejado de por vida y me echaron fuera de la habitación cerrando tras de mí.

Baje las escaleras consciente de cada peldaño que pisaba, concentrándome en pedir pizza y no morir rodando las escaleras. Sería una muerte muy fea. Suspiré. Mi mente llena de Edward (¿Cómo no?) los rugidos de mi estómago, cera y mi torpeza. Buen lío estaba hecha.

Llegué a la cocina sin problemas, ya había estado aquí varias veces por lo que conocía mas o menos bien la casa Cullen. Soy la mejor amiga de Edward ¿Qué esperaban? En fin, en la cocina se encontraba Esme, removiendo una cuchara en un vaso de leche. Al verme llegar me dedicó una de una cálida sonrisa.

—Bella, querida — Me saludó y me observó de pies a cabeza, frunciendo el ceño al ver mis piernas.— ¡Alice! Y te ha dejado las piernas rojas, pero no te preocupes tengo un ungüento para eso...

—No es necesario señora Cullen…

—Insisto en que me llames Esme — Me corrigió siempre con esa sonrisa tan materna—.

—Bien, Esme, solo bajaba porque Alice quiere que pida pizzas — Dije acercándome a ella —.

—No hay problema, pero tú no te vas de aquí sin ponerte algo en esa piel—Antes de que pudiera siquiera interrumpirla me dio indicaciones para que buscara el famoso ungüento en la habitación junto a la cocina. No pude negarme.

Con el frasco en la mano me dispuse a volver a la cocina, pero en la puerta y de frente a la señora Cullen una voz hizo que me congelara. Una voz aterciopelada.

—Mamá, ¿Estás en la cocina?— ¡Era Edward! Y no en el cuarto de su piano ¡Rayos! Mataría a Alice; al menos esperaba que no se detuviera a fijarse en mí—.

—Edward, querido. Mira quién está aquí es— Comenzó Esme pero se detuvo al ver mi expresión que de absoluto terror, empecé a negar casi imperceptiblemente y ella comprendió lo que gritaba mi expresión. Se recuperó y continuó—… es la nuevo amiga de Alice, Erika.

—Ohh, hola Erika, un gusto —Su voz era extrañada, como de seguro debía estar su cara, pero por nada del mundo volteara a verlo; mi cara era un tomate a estas alturas. Además mi nombre ahora era Erika ¿No? Asentí con la cabeza y levante un brazo para no ser descortés.

—No la presiones Edward es algo tímida—_Esme al rescate_, pensé. En ese momento se me cayó el recipiente que llevaba, era bueno que fuera de plástico y estuviera sellado. Me agaché a recogerlo mientras Esme llamaba la atención de su hijo—Edward, viniste por algo de leche ¿No? ya te esperaba.

Rodeó la encimera para entregar el vaso con leche y, también, evitar que Edward se acercara a ella. Esa mujer era un sol.

—Ya me hace falta escuchar las notas de tu piano, deberías complacer a tu queridísima madre… a —Después de un simple "_ok, gracias_" ya escuchaba los pasos de Edward alejándose. Me puse en pie aliviada, pero lo repito, mataría a Alice —Pasa una linda noche Edward… Isabella Marie ¿Me explicarías qué sucede aquí?

Tomé una bocanada de aire al ver su rostro en forma de corazón mostrando preocupación. Ya no me sorprendía la confianza que les otorgaba a las chicas a mi alrededor, pero elegir a la madre como primera persona a quien le dijera sobre mi enamoramiento, era inaudito. Y así fue como, ambas sentadas, terminé contándole a Esme Cullen lo que sentía por Edward y el por qué no quería que me viera hasta que no terminara el cambio que las chicas le ayudaban a hacer.

Terminé con la vista en el piso y una muy sonrojada cara, pero me sentía en parte liberado por habérselo dicho a alguien; por otra parte temía lo que pudiera decir… Y esa es justa la inseguridad con la que no quería que Edward la viera… Pero Esmel me sorprendió: se puso en pie y me dio un fuerte abrazo mientras me susurraba "_Me hace feliz saber que alguien tienes sentimientos tan bellos hacia mi hijo_"

Acto seguido estaba empujándome hacia a las escaleras -ungüento en mano- para que volviera con las chicas, no pude más atontada . Bien podían ser hermosas las mujeres Cullen, pero era obvio que tenían algún cable cruzado.

Ya ni sabía a que atenerme el resto de la noche. Suspiré e inicié la subida por las escaleras.

Ya frente a la habitación de las chicas me di cuenta de que no quería entrar allí ahora: Estaba totalmente desubicada con la cabeza en sitios muy raros, dejé el frasco frente a la puerta. Ahora no podía sacarme de la cabeza a cierta persona de ojos verdes y pelo color bronce, a la cual había visto hace ya casi veinte minutos más o menos.

Alguna fuerza proveniente algún lugar desconocido me impulsó a seguir subiendo las escaleras

y llegar al 3er piso. Siendo más específica frente a la habitación de Edward. Alguien de seguro estaba moviendo hilos en algún sitio, porque mi cuerpo no lo movia yo, eso era seguro. Abrí la puerta, la cual lanzó un chirrido que me hizo maldecir por lo nuevamente al ver que la habitación estaba vacía.

Quizá estaba en la otra habitación. Tenía un piano justo al lado de su cuarto, el cuarto de música de Edward. Cuarto al que nunca dejaba pasar a los chicos, aunque una vez me había permitido entrar con él, donde tocó para mi… Lo hubiera disfrutado más de no ser por los gritos de los chicos a los que habíamos dejado solos en su habitación.

Al menos había tenido una demostración del gran talento que tenía Edward con el instrumente. Talento que tenía además para quedar dormido al instante sobre cualquier superficie, aunque fuese en un sofá no muy cómodo: como justo pude observar cuando avance un par de metros –Encontrando la puerta abierta gracias al cielo-.

Me sentí hipnotizada al verlo desde la puerta, parecía un ángel desde allí. Despeinado, tranquilo y perfecto. Eran tan hermoso mientras dormía. Sin pensarlo demasiado ya me había deslizado por la puerta, viéndolo acostado allí, lo quería tanto que no lo podía creer y quizá nunca tendría ni la más mísera oportunidad con él.

Desconecté mi cerebro, esta era una oportunidad de las que no se repetían: tener al chico al que amas en frente, dormido, que no se daría cuenta.

Avancé hacia él hasta llegar a uno de los brazos del sofá negro, donde descansaban sus pies. Con la punta de los dedos empecé a acariciar desde allí continuando por toda la extensión de su pierna sobre los jean, mientras yo misma avanzaba. Me sentía como una pervertida mientras continuaba, pero no podía detenerme.

Ante las lentas caricias había comenzado a removerse un poco, más no había abierto los ojos y por eso me permitía a mi misma continuar. Pronto ya me encontraba con ambas manos sobre su pecho, con las rodillas una a cada lado de él.

Subí poco a poco mis manos por su cuello y rostro, y ya me encontraba descubriendo la increíble suavidad de su cabello cuando me incliné. Había quedado cara a cara con el bello durmiente y, ¿Por qué no? lo besé. Apenas presionaba mis labios con los de Edward pero disfrutaba el momento, momento que había imaginado tantas veces antes.

Comenzaba a separarme de él cuando sentí que volvía a removerse, sin embargo esta vez llevó sus manos a mi rostro. Y si… abrió los ojos de golpe.

* * *

><p><strong>PD: En el próximo capítulo es posible que tenga el punto de vista de Edward ante todo este lío.<strong>

**Opinen, sus reviews son el mejor de los incentivos: así se si vale la pena continuar esto xD**

**Es por y para ustedes ^^**

**Un beso**

**Bibi**


End file.
